


Cold

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 15x2, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the cheep track day challenge. A small one-shot where James is cold and Jeremy is a softy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Just something really really small as I saw a gifset of this moment and had to write something fluffy. Might be a bit rusty with the old writing thing as I haven't really been writing much lately.....

The BMW shot off up the track as James and Jeremy watched from the balcony of the grandstand, both dressed in the promotional gear of their car's respective companies. Jeremy was wearing a ridiculous cap with "Ford" written on it and a blue and white jacket. James, meanwhile, was just wearing a cap, a red t-shirt and shorts. He looked more ridiculous then Jeremy and frankly Jeremy thought of that as a little bit of consolation for the producers making him wear the awful get up.

The only downside was James' gear wasn't practical.

It was quite cold on the track and the rain was coming down steadily. 

As they were watching Richard's car go round the track, Jeremy became aware of James shivering beside him. 

"Are you cold?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

James turned towards him and shook his head "no" he replied. But he was shaking quite badly. The smile went from Jeremy's face and he looked out towards Richard on the track, hoping he was done with his lap soon. 

* * *

"With that, back to the studio" 

Jeremy finished his piece to camera, aware of James still shivering beside him. The camera light turned off and Jeremy was no sooner shrugging out of the stupid jacket he had been wearing and pushing it over James' shoulders. James was surprised to say the least but quickly pulled the coat over his shivering form. 

"Thank you" James said.

Jeremy ducked his head and said softly "just couldn't see you cold" 

James laughed softly and threaded their hands together "you softie" he said as they climbed down the steps from the grandstand, seeing Richard waiting for them at the bottom. 

Richard flashed a knowing smile when he saw the coat James was wearing and said "right, now that that's done. Pub?"

"Pub" Jeremy replied. 

"Yes, preferably with a nice fire" James said. Jeremy gave a small laugh. 

The three of them walked towards the exit to the track with James and Jeremy walking closely together, their shoulders almost brushing. 


End file.
